Un Reencentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno
by Lyra1502
Summary: Haku siente que ya no puede estar separado de chihiro, asi que se le aparece en un sueño para decirle que vaya al abuaraya, sin tomar en cuenta que ya cumplido sus 18 años de edad comenzaran sus ciclos de "Celo", que son noches de luna llena, SUSPENDIDO!
1. parte I

Konichiwa Minna-san!, me llamo... Stephanie, Tengo.... 12 años, Me gusta... Escribir, Tipo de musica... toda, menos vallenato, salsa y merengue u.u!, acepto criticas

* * *

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_***/*/*Haku y Chihiro*/*/***_

_**Un sueño inesperado, un portal abierto y un misterio a resolver**_

Era una noche realmente bella y luceros en el cielo realmente hermosos, la tranquilidad de la noche traería paz a cualquiera, pero, un llanto proveniente de una joven de tan solo 15 años de edad cabello castaño hasta las rodillas y ojos combinados marrones claro, de tallas 83, 45 y 60, interrumpía la paz de la noche, aunque lloraba en silencio, su corazón gritaba por la ausencia de su amado Kohaku, la joven Chihiro lloraba a cascadas, lagrima tras lagrima, la pobre aunque tratara de tranquilizarse no pudo ya que el vacio que Kohaku había dejado en su corazón era más grande que el mismo cielo…

**Chihiro**:-(Pensando) Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que aquella promesa fue hecha- Pensó la joven con lagrimas aun en los ojos recordando con nostalgia aquel ser que de pequeña le brindo el calor y la ternura necesaria para permanecer en pie en medio de la sola oscuridad y a ese mismo ser quien le prometió volverse a ver - Quizás esa promesa ya no se cumpla - susurro, después de eso Chihiro frunció el ceño y golpeándose las mejillas dijo en otro susurro - ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, yo se que Haku no me abandonaría, el es mi guardián y además… es la persona de la que me enamore - esto último lo dijo mas bajo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, al poco tiempo Chihiro cayó a los pies de Morfeo, bajo el preciado pensamiento de su "Amado Guardián Dragón Kohaku" .

A la mañana siguiente Chihiro se levanto y antes de darse cuenta de la hora recordó el pequeño sueño que tuvo…

_***/*/*Flash Back*/*/***_

**¿?**: Chihiro… Chihiro – Decía una voz masculinas aunque conocida…

Chihiro al momento de escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos en señal de impresión y al momento entro en un estado de desesperación.

**Chihiro**: Haku?… Haku, eres tú? –dijo la joven mientras llevaba una batita medio ajustada, corta y transparente rosada a modo de pijama - Dime, eres tu Haku?... Responde!

Al pronunciar esto último salió una luz blanca en frente de ella bajando su brillo para dejar ver a un joven de 17 años, pelo largo hasta donde termina la espalda agarrado con una coleta blanca al final, de color verde, ojos verde y con un traje tradicional blanco con verde oscuro y azul el pantalón, con un diseño realmente hermoso, cuando Chihiro pudo diferenciar quien era se sonrojo (porque si no recuerdan ella lleva una batita medio ajustada, corta y transparente rosada) Haku al ver como estaba vestida se sonrojo, pero para ocultar ese sonrojo alzo una ceja en forma de impresión y sorpresa, ya que él nunca imagino que el dulce ángel de Chihiro pudiera dormir con ese tipo de ropa mientras estaba en su casa para luego decirle a una Chihiro completa y Absolutamente sonrojada

**Haku**:-Chihiro…- lo dijo como pidiendo permiso para hablar

Chihiro:- S…Si- Dijo Chihiro aun con algo de rubor en las mejillas

Haku:- Ven al Aburaya el primer día de la próxima luna llena, cuando la luna llegue a su posición más alta, aproximadamente a la media noche, cruza el portal que conecta tu mundo con el mío antes de que la Luna cambie de posición, si consigues realizar este reto y salir victoriosa le demostraras a todo el Aburaya que tienes el derecho de volver a cruzar…. Recuerda Chihiro, Recuerda y Ven…..- y justo cuando Haku iba a pronunciar las palabras siguientes el sueño se desvaneció….

_***/*/*Fin del Flash Back*/*/***_

Chihiro se sonrojo por el simple hecho de haber soñado con Haku, para luego mirar el despertó y decirse a sí misma

**Chihiro**: si no estuviera en vacaciones ya habría saltado de la cama- dijo con un suspiro saliendo de su cama para peinarse y luego verse en el espejo y sonrojándose otra vez: Haku me vio… Haku… me… m-me… ¡Vio en Ropa Interior! – Dijo algo alarmada pero de suerte sus padres no escucharon pero de suerte sus padres no escucharon, recordó otra vez el sueño y salió corriendo a ver el calendario para buscar la próxima luna llena…

**Chihiro**:-Es hoy- y abriendo los ojos salió corriendo a bañarse y a vestirse, bajo las escaleras y corrió a la cocina en donde su padre leía el periódico y su madre depositaba lo que parecía el ultimo plato del desayuno en frente de Chihiro quien acababa de incorporarse a la mesa…

**Todos**:- Itadakimatsu - Dijeron al unísono

Después del desayuno ya acercada la hora del almuerzo Chihiro le comento a sus padres que iba para casa de Sayaka para pasar un tiempo con ella ya que se conocieron el mismo día en el que chihiro llego, Sayaka era una joven huérfana desde los años, tenía el pelo rosa hasta la espalda que siempre recogía en una coleta alta al estilo japonés, sus ojos rojos claros hacían una perfecta combinación que la hacían ver como a una chica atrevida pero en realidad era tranquila, vivía sola bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor Kaname, el también tenía unos ojos rojo claro y afinados con toques dorado al borde del iris, que lo hacían ver intrigante y misterioso, tenía el cabello largo hasta donde terminan las hombros y algunos mechones en la cara, de color azul oscuro (ya que el "ROSA" no es muy masculino que digamos), de unos 24 años de edad, Sayaka era su mejor amiga y la única persona a la que le había contado de la existencia de Haku y del Aburaya, Sayaka por alguna razón extraña le creía, el hermano de Sayaka, Kaname, dejaba a Sayaka salir y Volver a la hora que le apeteciera ya que Sayaka era una muchacha responsable y madura y la ultima mencionada se aprovechaba de esto para escaparse hasta por un mes a casa de sus amigas, claro en especial para la de Chihiro…

Su padre y madre conocían muy bien a Sayaka así que la dejaron, entonces Chihiro de un parpadeo a otro fue corriendo a llamar a Sayaka para contarle su sueño, Sayaka preocupada por el peligro que ya ella conocía por experiencia que había en el Aburaya y emocionada por la felicidad de Chihiro al tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amado, le dijo:

**Sayaka**: Ok, Pero…- Dijo Sayaka en voz picarona

**Chihiro**: Pero? - Dijo la joven algo preocupada

**Sayaka**: Me voy contigo - Dijo alegremente

**Chihiro**: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Dijo Chihiro Impresionada

**Sayaka**: Que me voy contigo, tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico del que tanto hablas y aparte no puedo dejarte ir así como así, sola – dijo en tono de madre y más que como una orden que como una petición.

Chihiro no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir, ya casi marcada las doce, Chihiro estaba sentada en la estatuilla de dos caras que al igual que ahora vio cuando era pequeña, esperando pacientemente a que la luna alcanzara su punto más alto, mientras que Sayaka estaba impaciente mirando su reloj…

Chihiro: Sayaka siéntate, tranquilízate y estate quieta - Dijo Chihiro sin quitarle la vista a la luna y calmada- Viendo tu reloj a cada instante no hará que pase más rápido el tiempo siéntate- esto último lo dijo mirando a Sayaka con una cara de paz, amor y pasión eterna, Sayaka no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y dos segundos después de que se sentó la luna llena llego al punto más alto…

Chihiro: La Media Noche…-diciendo esto se levanto se su asiento y se encamino al portal que comenzaba a brillar- Sayaka ven…- dijo todavía teniendo esa cara de paz que la hacían lucir más hermosa a la luz de la luna llena, Sayaka solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y levantándose chihiro le dijo:

Chihiro: si te digo corre, corres – cambiando su cara a una de determinación

Sayaka volviendo a asentir con la cabeza mirando fija y seriamente a chihiro, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia aquel mundo lleno de dioses….

_**Fin del primer Capítulo de este fic llamado: **_

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_¿Qué pasara con Sayaka y Chihiro después de cruzar al Aburaya?_

_¿Por qué Sayaka y su hermano sabían de lo peligroso que es el Aburaya?_

Todo eso y mas descubranlo en mi siguiente fic:

**_"Secretos Revelados y Un Nuevo Aprendiz de Yubaba Aperece"_**

* * *

seee se que mi primer cap es bieeennn corto... bueno espro ver sus review acuerdense de dejar muchos

Mata-ne


	2. parte II

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_***/*/*Haku y Chihiro*/*/***_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_**Secretos Revelados y Un Nuevo Aprendiz De Yubaba Aparece"**_

_**Partes del Capitulo anterior:**_

Chihiro: si te digo corre, corres – cambiando su cara a una de determinación

Sayaka volviendo a asentir con la cabeza mirando fija y seriamente a chihiro, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia aquel mundo lleno de dioses….

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Chihiro y Sayaka ya iban a mitad de camino cuando de repente Sayaka se canso demasiado como para correr, así que Chihiro la levanto cargándola en su espalda y corrió como nunca, corría como si de ello dependiese su vida, cuando casi cruzaron al otro lado del túnel, Chihiro se estaba comenzando a cansar ya su respiración era agitada, pero, con solo visualizar a su amado Kohaku hizo que esta ultima mencionada agarrara fuerzas de donde no las tenias para correr….

**Chihiro**: Haku…. Haku…. Haku…. Haku!!!- Pensó nuestra joven protagonista mientras se le iba el aire, cuando de repente una luz ilumino todo su cuerpo haciendo que esta despegara los pies de la tierra, Chihiro no sabía quién lo hizo, ni porque, lo único que si sabía era que debía llegar antes de que la luna cambiara de posición…

Al cruzar, chihiro se encontró con los espectros que andaban por la calle y un puente que cruzaba el mar e iba directo al Aburaya, inmediatamente Chihiro y Sayaka sacaron los patines que tenían en los bolsos que llevaban (soy oportuna verdad jaja) se los pusieron y comenzaron a patinar por ese puente lo mas rápido que podían ya que la luna estaba a punto de moverse y el puente desaparecería junto con el portal, Chihiro y Sayaka apresuraron el paso a más no poder hasta que cruzaron el primer puente ahora faltaba el segundo, que llevaría a los baños termales…

**Chihiro**: ¡Vamos… Sayaka… apre…apresúrate! -dijo entre las pocas respiraciones que le alcanzaban a tomar

**Sayaka**: ¡sí!- dijo esta mientras aceleraba el paso

Cuando chihiro puedo divisar el puente agarro a Sayaka de la mano y la obligo a correr más duro aun, cuando chihiro vio que Sayaka no podía más en seguida dio un salto, que debido a la velocidad a la que iban fue capaz de pasar el puente completo, Sayaka y chihiro quedaron exhaustas tiradas en el piso…

**Chihiro**: por…por fin… lle…llegamos – dijo chihiro entrecortadamente

**Sayaka**: s…si…por…fin – dijo esta también entrecortadamente

Chihiro y Sayaka siguieron respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que los empleados pudieron visualizarlas y salieran gritando, "es Sen" o "miren Sen ha vuelto", pero al mirar a Sayaka dijeron: ¿Sayaka-sama?, algo extrañados

**Chihiro** – (pensando) Sama?

Inmediatamente bajo Yubaba a reprender a su aprendiz Sayaka, si Sayaka era la aprendiza de Yubaba desde hace mucho tiempo (pero no crean que ella es la nueva aprendiza he), Yubaba solo tuvo de respuesta de parte de su aprendiza lo siguiente:

**Sayaka**: si, si como digas – con una cara de aburrimiento

**Yubaba**: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE ESCAQUEES DE TUS DEBERES, PERO QUE APRENDIZA DE HECHICERA MAS REBELDE!

**Sayaka**: como digas como digas

**Yubaba**: uff!! – en su tono de arrogancia, y de repente mirando para detrás de su aprendiza vio a chihiro - ¿y tú qué haces aquí pequeña insolente?

**Chihiro**: aun sin comprender de lo que hablaban - he?... ah?... yo?...etto…pues

**Sayaka**: ella es mi amiga y además paso el reto y llegamos aquí antes de que la luna llena se moviera, te ganamos Yubaba

**Yubaba**: ba! Tonterías – Yubaba de un momento a otro miro a Sen pícaramente – si sen se queda tendrá que trabajar- y antes de que Sayaka pudiera decir algo sen la interrumpió

**Sen**: está bien- dijo decidida

**Sayaka**: pero Chihiro, disculpa sen, estás segura?

**Sen**: si - dijo decidida por lo que Yubaba le dio el papel para que firmara.

Sen firmo sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que termino de firmar y el contrato se hizo valido y sen dijo:

**Sen**: ¿Dónde está?

**Yubaba**: ¿Dónde está quien?

**Sen**:-respiro profundo – Haku… ammm… etto… Nihihayami Kohaku Nushi

**Yubaba**: el no está – con su tono seco de siempre

**Sen**: mmm… ya veo – dijo bajando la mirada un poco y desanimándose.

Toda la noche restante sen se la paso en las nubes, mientras limpiaba, fregaba, bañaba dioses, cocinaba, y corría de un lado para otro…

**Sen**:-llegando a su habitación junto con las muchachas (babosas) y hablando con Lin – que asco de noche…

**Lin**: y tú que querías?, esto son baños públicos para .000 de dioses al año – dijo lin también quejándose un poco

**Sen**: siéndote sincera, no esperaba tener que trabajar al llegar aquí

**Lin**: entonces venias a por Haku, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa algo picara

**Sen**: he…ah… bueno…. Esto… jeje, creo…. Creo que si – dijo sonrojándose

**Lin**: lo sabia picarona – dijo alzando una ceja y con una sonrisita picara

**Sen**: bueno esto no tiene caso, vamonos a dormir…- dijo esta evitando el tema

**Lin**: bueno, oyasumi (buenas noches)

**Sen**: ah... si… oyasumi- dijo recostándose en su futon

Varios días pasaron y haku no aparecía, lo que no ayudaba con la inquietud de sen, esta ultima mencionada hacia su trabajo tan normalmente como hacía diez años mientras que sayaka practicaba su magia…

**Sen**: (pensando)- ya han pasado varios días y no te he visto, ¿Dónde estás?

**Lin**: Sen… ¡Oye Sen!

**Sen**: mmm… dime

**Lin:** Dime en qué mundo estas????

**Sen: **jeje

Esto fue lo que nuestra protagonista dijo antes de caer desmayada al piso, en donde una sombra más rápida que el mismo viento la coge en sus brazos y la lleva con yubaba, esta ultima mencionada al ver a la joven ensancho los ojos lo más que pudo y le dijo a aquel ser que la recostara en un sillón que había cerca…

**¿?: **Dime yubaba que le has hecho a Sen? – dijo este con un tono entre molesto y nervioso

**Yubaba:** YO NO LE HECHO NADA NIÑO INSOLENTE!, esta mocosa lo que puede es estar cansada o… - dijo yubaba con un tono de misterio

**¿?:** O? – dijo arqueando una ceja

**Yubaba: **puede que sea sen la que me tiene inquieta

**¿?: **de que estas hablando yubaba?

**Yubaba: **Sera que esta niña es la portadora de aquel poder inmenso que he sentido desde mucho antes de que llegara, no es imposible tu que piensas haku?

**Haku**: ojala te estés equivocando yubaba

**¿?:** mmmm….

**Haku y Yubaba: **Sen!

En ese preciso momento sen acababa de despertar de su sueño y aun estaba algo aturdida por el desmayo…

**Yubaba: **haku sal de la habitación

**Haku:** pero

**Yubaba:** TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!, como mi aprendiz todavía tienes que obedecerme – dijo en tono serio y mirada furiosa

**Haku:** lo que usted diga yubaba-sensei

**Sen: **abuelita?.... que sucede???? – dijo una sen todavía aturdida y con un hilo de voz, quien rápidamente nota que yubaba sacaba algo de su escritorio- abuelita, que es eso???

**Yubaba: **agarralo y pontelo cerca del pecho - dijo lanzandole aquel objeto tan extraño a sen, sen al atraparlo y abrir la palma de su mano vio que era un colgante con una luna de dije y poniéndoselo este comenzó a brillar – como lo sospechaba… sen, de ahora en adelante serás mi nueva aprendiz y aprenderás a utilizar la cantidad de poder que llevas dentro de ti

**Sen:** heeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!????????- sen primero se alarmo pero se calmo, lo medito un momento y le dijo a yubaba – guardémoslo en secreto de todos incluyendo a haku y seguiré trabajando para los baños con 1 día de descanso a la semana, trabajare y cuando tenga tiempo vendré a practicar – yubaba se sorprendió ante tal abuso de la niña pero dijo

**Yubaba**: y cuando dormirás o comerás y porque quieres guardarlo en secreto?

**Sen**: si haku o alguien mas se entera se preocuparan, ya que he odio que los que hacen los entrenamientos de hechicería contigo como sensei, aunque se convierten en unos hechiceros excelentes, en tus entrenamientos no existe la piedad y de seguro haku hará hasta lo imposible por alejarme del entrenamiento y si lo hare lo continuare hasta el final – mientras sen daba su discurso, en sus ojos se podía apreciar su determinación y valor, pero también su miedo

**Yubaba**: como ya sabes como son mis entrenamientos, puedo apreciar en tu mirada temor, como quieres llegar al final, determinación y como deseas enfrentar este reto valor, ya tienes todo lo básico para ser hechicera, pero espero que no te detengas en medio camino sen

**Sen**: no lo hare…. Yubaba-sensei

_**Fin del segundo Capítulo de este fic llamado: **_

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_¿Qué pasara con Sen?_

_¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Yubaba?_

_¿Por qué Sen quiso aceptar el reto?_

_Todo eso y más descúbranlo en el siguiente y aun más emocionante fic:_

"_**Un entrenamiento de otro mundo"**_


	3. parte III

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_***/*/*Haku y Chihiro*/*/***_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

"_**Un entrenamiento de otro mundo"**_

_Partes del Capitulo Anterior:_

**Yubaba**: como ya sabes cómo son mis entrenamientos, puedo apreciar en tu mirada temor, como quieres llegar al final, determinación y como deseas enfrentar este reto valor, ya tienes todo lo básico para ser hechicera, pero espero que no te detengas en medio camino sen

**Sen**: no lo hare…. Yubaba-sensei

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Era una mañana tranquila en donde se escuchan los gritos de una rana llamando a Sen…

**Rana**: Sen! Sen!

**Sen**: Dime, algo sucede?

**Rana**: Te llama yubaba-sama

**Sen**: está bien, iré en un momento – dijo sen cambiando su actitud a una más seria- (pensando) yubaba-sensei llamándome? , vamos a empezar la practica ya?

Al poco rato de la rana haber llamado a sen, en la oficina de yubaba se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

**Yubaba**: adelante – dijo esta sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenia en la mesa

En ese momento apareció haku seguido de sen, la nueva aprendiza de yubaba que claro haku no tenia idea alguna de su existencia.

**Yubaba**: que haces aquí haku?, se te ofrece algo? – dijo levantando un poco su vista

**Haku**: para que has citado a sen?

**Yubaba**: eso no es de tu incumbencia

**Haku**: sen es mi protegida y como su guardián debo estar al tanto de los líos en los que se mete.

**Sen**: (pensando) Protegida? Guardián?, si es verdad esa es la única relación que haku y yo tenemos – pensó bajando un poco su vista a lo que haku se dio cuenta y mirándola le dijo

**Haku**: que te sucede sen?

**Sen**: mmmm…. Nada – y pensándolo un poquito mas dijo- me molesta que me sigas a todas partes, ya deja de hacer eso y vete ya – dijo volteándose al lado contrario a la mirada de todos para no dejar que le vieran su cara de dolor por tratar así a su amado dragón – que?, todavía estas aquí?, TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!

Haku y Yubaba se quedaron perplejos sin nada que decir ni hacer, este comportamiento de sen era inusual, hasta que yubaba se dio cuenta de que su aura indicaba que se desplomaría en el suelo de un momento a otro, fue en ese momento que supo que no aguantaría un segundo mas parada de pie.

**Yubaba**: haku sal de la habitación

**Haku**: no!

**Yubaba**: no es una petición es una orden

Haku no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer y en cuanto salió de la habitación y cuando sen sintió que se alejo lo suficiente rompió en llanto a mas no poder, cuando termino de llorar yubaba le paso una capa blanca y le dijo que se la pusiese para comenzar el entrenamiento sen solo asintió con la cabeza y secándose las lagrimas se la puso, cuando ambas ya tenían sus respectivas capas se abrió un portal a otra dimensión

**Yubaba**: no podemos entrenar aquí o si?

Sen no dijo nada solo volvió a asentir con la cabeza, al cruzar aquel portal, sen, pudo ver con claridad como dos estatuas de dos ángeles se alzaban uno con un símbolo de luna en la frente y otro con el símbolo del sol.

**Sen**: Quienes son ellos?

**¿?**: Son los máximos reyes de este mundo y de todos lo demás, la guardiana de la luna y el guardián del sol, que soy yo

**¿?**: Vamos Yuu-chan

Yuu es un chico de 18 años al igual que haku, tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color blanco y ojos azules penetrantes, de comportamiento entre frio y caliente y de contextura fina, también es dragón, pero de fuego

**Yuu**: te he dicho que no me digas Chan, que no soy chica y siempre lo haces, nunca te cansas sayaka?

Sen quien hasta los momentos actuales estaba mirando la estatua del guardián lunar se volteo para ver a su amiga sayaka

**Sen**: Sayaka!

**Sayaka**: Hola Sen!

**Sen**: como has estado?, mejor dicho, que haces aquí?

**Sayaka**: aquí entreno

**Sen**: aquí?

**Sayaka**: sep y por lo visto para que yubaba-sensei te trajera aquí, tienes que ser su nueva aprendiza, o me equivoco?

**Sen**: no, estas en lo cierto

**Sayaka**: entonces tienes que ver cual es tu poder

**Sen**: he?

**Yubaba**: para poder saber que clase de entrenamiento necesitas tengo que saber tu poder

**Sen**: y como se hace para saberlo?

**Yubaba**: esta noche te lo hare saber, Sayaka dale las ropas ceremoniales

**Sayaka**: esta bien, Yubaba-sensei

**Yubaba**: sen descansa hasta esta noche

**Sen**: como usted lo ordene yubaba-sensei

Ya casi marcada las 9 de la noche yubaba mando a llamar a sen, pero para su desgracia haku apareció

**Yubaba**: que haces aquí??, sabes que te esta prohibido entrar en luna llena

**Haku**: donde esta sen??

Toc toc

**Yubaba**: hablando del rey de roma, adelante

**Sen**: me llamaba yubaba-sensei………. haku? Que haces aquí?

**Haku**: eso debería preguntártelo yo, espera un momento…sensei?

**Yubaba**: es una nueva aprendiza mía

**Haku**: como???, no seria mejor que se la dieras a zeniba

**¿?**: Así ella no sacaría al máximo sus habilidades y no se convertiría en lo que debe

**Haku**: Yuu

**Yuu**: Haku… que demonios haces aquí?

**Haku**: y a ti que te importa?, viejo

**Yuu**: dragón sin remedio

**¿?**:Dejen de pelear

**Yuu**: no te metas sayaka

**Sayaka**: jaja

**Yubaba**: bueno ya que están todos aquí asistirán a la ceremonia, verdad? – esto ultimo yubaba lo dijo en tono de ordenación a sus aprendices quien no pudieron rechazarlo- Sayaka llévate a sen y ponle las ropas ceremoniales

**Sayaka**: como usted ordene yubaba-sensei, sen sígueme

**Sen**: esta bien

**Yubaba**: haku y Yuu, encárguense de que todo salga y este bien para recibir a los dioses luna y sol, ya!

**Haku** y **Yuu**: entonces, con permiso

Ya todo estaba listo cuando marcaron las 12 y los dioses bajaron para recibir a la nueva hechicera, Solarios, el dios del sol se sentó en su trono mientras que Lunaria se quedo parada dispuesta a recibir a quien se suponía que descubriría sus poderes, momentos después apareció sen vestida con la ropa ceremonial, un yukata corto con mangas blancas y azul, y lo que se suponía que era un velo transparente como todos en señal que todavía era virgen y no sabia sus poderes, todos los presentes en la ceremonia vieron a sen con cara de que sabían que no llegaría muy lejos por ser humana, que no aguantaría ni dos segundos los entrenamientos de yubaba.

**Lunaria**: como te llamas querida?

**Sen**: S-sen, su majestad – esto último lo dijo con una reverencia en forma de respeto

**Lunaria**: dejémonos de formalidades

**Sen**: esta bien

**Lunaria**: bien procedamos con la ceremonia, debes tener sueño por la hora

Sen solo asintió y ambas procedieron al centro del salón, lunaria dibujo con su magia una luna llena en el salón y pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

**Lunaria**: por el poder que me otorga la luna llena, invoco a los cuatro elementos – lunaria antes de comenzar con los elementos le mando un mensaje telepático a sen diciéndole que mientras nombrara los elementos se fuera desvistiendo, esta se sonrojo porque estaban hombres presentes y aparte haku, pero asintió al recibir el ultimo mensaje "no tengas miedo" – Agua – sen se quito la cinta del yukata dejando a este semi-abierto – Tierra – se soltó el cabello dejándolo moverse libremente en el aire que provocaba el hechizo – Fuego – dejo caer el yukata – Aire – cuando lunaria termino a sen le brillo el cuerpo, sen se abrazo a si misma y encogiéndose con todo el cuerpo comenzó a flotar en ese inmenso aire que de aquel hechizo salía, inmediatamente a sen le brotaron unas alas de la espalda, alas blancas, llenas de vida y plumas, sen formo una cruz con todo su cuerpo y descendió tal y como lo hace un ángel, cuando toco el piso sus alas envolvieron su cuerpo, cuando se separaron apareció la imagen de una guardiana después la imagen de una sen, con un vestido blanco nieve, corto, con mangas y dejando al descubierto los hombros, sen cayo al piso exhausta, todos los presentes estaban entre perplejos y preocupados.

**Lunaria**: es una guardiana, mi guardiana

**Haku**: O.O im…po…si…ble-

**Lunaria**: sen, querida, levántate

**Sen**: si – sen se levanto pero le temblaron las piernas así que se cayo, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo Yuu la agarro, mejor dicho le sirvió de colchón, y así se quedaron uno sobre otro, haku al ver esta escena se molesto y salió furioso del salón, sen abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al notar que debajo de ella estaba Yuu, así que se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se disculpo

**Yuu**: no tienes porque disculparte, estas débil, sayaka llévala a su habitación

Sayaka: no me hables así, puedes ser mi superior pero sigues siendo mi primo

Yuu: Llévala!

Sayaka: no me grites!

Yubaba: dejen de pelear, sen tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana al atardecer

Sen: esta bien

Yubaba: Descansa hasta ese tiempo

Sen asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto a sayaka a su habitación, cuando iban llegando escucharon que haku peleaba con el dios del viento, Vitsaku

**Vitsaku**: no te lo pido, te lo ordeno!

**Haku**: ni aunque me lleve la muerte

**Sayaka**: esto… disculpe la intromisión pero la guardiana lunar necesita descansar así que si pueden hacer silencio

**Vitsaku**: no te preocupes aprendiz de hechicera, esta conversación ya acabo

Sen pasó la noche tranquila hasta que se despertó temprano, antes de que saliera el sol, y vio como dos puertas se alzaban con dragones pintados en dorado y plateado, sen toco y la puerta se entre-abrió dejando ver a un muchacho poniéndose lo que parecía ser la ropa tradicional de los guardianes sol

**¿?**: No deberías espiar a las personas, ni menos a los guardianes – acabando de decir esto las puertas se abrieron completamente dejándole ver a sen la cara de aquel joven

**Sen**: l-lo siento joven Yuu

**Yuu**: ya para que, pasa, si es que vas a pasar

**Sen**: b-bueno con permiso

**Yuu**: que es lo que haces despierta tan temprano

**Sen**: acostumbro a pararme temprano

**Yuu**: se que eso en parte es mentira, no estas despierta por costumbre sino porque algo te molesta

**Sen**:-sen se sonrojo – joven Yuu…

**Yuu**: dime

**Sen**: que somos nosotros?

**Yuu**: a que te refieres con nosotros?

**Sen**: bueno tu y yo, que es eso de guardianes?

**Yuu**: somos elegidos para proteger a los dioses lunaria y solarios, debemos dar nuestra vida si es necesario por ellos, y… si quieres otro concepto de nosotros…- después de decir esto Yuu agarro a sen por la mano y la recostó de la cama, quedando el sobre ella – aquí tienes otro

**Sen**: sonrojada – p-pero que hace!? Bájese!

Yuu: ni lo sueñes princesa, voy a disfrutar recorrer poco a poco tu hermoso cuerpo- sen se sonrojo mientras Yuu poco a poco le iba quitando los tirones de la batita que tenia, en ese momento haku entro repentinamente, agarro a Yuu de su cabeza y lo golpeo contra el suelo

**Haku**: pensé que como eras guardián sabrías controlar a tu "Dragón en Celo", pero veo que también eres un idiota

**Yuu**: que demonios haces aquí

**Haku**: ya te lo dije soy el guardián de sen y se cuando esta en peligro, sen tienes practica

**Sen**: pero si todavía no es de noche

**Haku**: te equivocas en este mundo las horas pasan mas rápido.

**Sen**: ya veo, entonces me voy adiós

En cuanto sen salió de la habitación haku le dijo a Yuu

**Haku**: mejor yo también me voy

Yuu no dijo nada, pero frunció el seño y apretó los puños, mientras tanto, sen ya había llegado a practicar con la ropa que sayaka le había dejado en su cama para practicar

**Yubaba**: llegas tarde

**Sen**: lo siento

Yubaba, no espero a que sen recuperara el aliento para atacarla

**Sen**: que fue eso!?

**Yubaba**: no bajes la guardia te diré algunos hechizos…

De la primera hasta la decima practica fueron de puros hechizos, hasta que llegaron a la decima primera

**Yubaba**: hoy comenzaremos con las prácticas mas duras

Sen solo asintió y se puso en guardia, yubaba la ataco y le dio, pero, sen se levanto sin dificultad, yubaba le lanzo un rayo que sen pudo evitar difícilmente, le volvió a lanzar el rayo pero esta vez si le dio rasgándole parte de su ropa, le volvió a atacar con el mismo ataque tres veces seguidas y las tres veces le dio, lunaria y haku estaban supervisando la practica, lunaria se percato de que sen no aguantaría un ataque mas paro la practica, la mañana siguiente sen no salió de su habitación por el dolor que tenia en su cuerpo, ya de tarde sen salió a comer e irse para su practica, como sen ya lo sabia en el vocabulario de entrenamiento de yubaba no existía la palabra "piedad", ya que la atacaba son suavizar sus ataques ni una sola vez, yubaba como vio que sen no mejoraba dijo que entrenarían día y noche hasta que hubieran resultados, sen tuvo que aprender a moverse rápido después de varios ataques seguidos, día y noche practicaban y sen parecía mejorar porque ya esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques que su maestra le lanzaban, después de unos 2 meses sin dormir ni comer, solo practicar yubaba le dijo a sen

**Yubaba**: basta, por los momentos, descansa

Sen solo dio un suspiro de alivio, pero repentinamente se desmayo por no haber comido nada, inmediatamente la llevaron frente a un banquete que le habían preparado, sen comió como cualquier ser humano después de 2 meses pero siempre con sus modales

**Yuu**: no tienes porque contenerte

**Sen**: soy una chica, siempre tengo que guardar los modales

**Yuu**: o es eso o es que no quieres parecer maleducada

**Sen**: ambas, ahora por favor déjame comer

Acabando de comer sen se dirigió a darse un baño y calmarse, llegando a su habitación en seguida se quito su ropa y se dirigió al baño, al entrar puso a llenar la bañera y como creyó haber cerrado bien la puerta (cosa que no hizo porque la dejo entre abierta) se desamarro su bata de baño y la dejo caer al piso dejando ver su cuerpo, tan fino y detallado, y se metió a la tina sin darse cuenta que justo detrás de esa puerta semi-abierta alguien no pudo dejar de verla, mientras se duchaba meditaba cada uno de sus actos y como de la noche a la mañana (aparentemente) se había convertido en hechicera solo faltaba un último paso que se realizaría esa noche, ella tendría que vestirse con las vestimentas de guardián lunar (que por cierto eran bastante lindas pero a la vez vergonzosas, ya que consistía en un vestido blanco largo, recogido con una flor de loto a un costado, tenia detalles plateados y destellos combinados) al ver a aquel hermoso vestido e imaginarse con el puesto un leve color rosa cubrió sus mejillas dejándola aun más hermosa de lo que era, esto hizo que nuestro espía también se sonrojara y dando unos torpes pasos para alejarse de la puerta de baño se tropezó haciendo un ruido y sacando a sen de su ensimismamiento haciendo que esta ultima mencionada de un salto se ponga su toalla para luego salir del baño y encontrarse con un haku aturdido por la caída…

**Sen**:(algo sonrojada)- H-haku?

**Haku**: lo siento sen he pasado y como vi que la puerta estaba entre-abierta bueno yo

**Sen**: espiaste?, no es así?

**Haku**: bueno...esto… se podría decir? – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa

**Sen**: por el amor a dios, que guardián mas pervertido

**Haku**: vale, vale, acepto mi culpa

Sen: muy bien dragón pervertido me dejaría cambiarme?

Haku: está bien mi hermosa guardiana

Sen ante tal comentario solo se sonrojo mientras veía salir a haku de la habitación, rápidamente se dispuso a ponerse aquella hermosa vestimenta…

Todos en el salón estaban ansiosos de ver a nuestra pequeña recién graduada de hechicera sen, las puertas del salón empezaron a abrirse, todos los del salón voltearon y lo que vieron fue…

_**Fin del tercer Capítulo de este fic llamado: **_

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_¿Qué pasara?_

_¿Cómo reaccionaran los invitados al ver a sen?_

_¿haku por fin se le declarara a sen?_

_¿de que hablaban vitsaku y haku?_

_Próximo fanfic:_

"_**Un primer beso y una noche inolvidable"**_

_***************************************************Notas de la autora**********************************************************_

y aqui sigo yo, subiendo sin un solo review, si le parece muy poco interesante, dejen review con sus comentarios, sinceramente ya ni ganas me dan de continuar, pero como me lo han dicho ya VARIAS VECES que lo que empiezo lo debo terminar, ojala puedan comentar, esta pagina permite comentar a mundo y al rey imundo sea o no miembro asi que porfa si?, esperare aunque sea 2 review, uno de un miembro y otro de un no-miembro, gracias por leer esta historia poco-interesante y loca!


	4. Parte IV

si si se que quieren matarme pero estuve muy trabada con ciertas partes, espero que este cap repare todo lo esperado!

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_***/*/*Haku y Chihiro*/*/***_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

"_**Un primer beso y una noche inolvidable"**_

_**Partes del capitulo anterior:**_

**Sen**: muy bien dragón pervertido me dejaría cambiarme?

**Haku**: está bien mi hermosa guardiana

Sen ante tal comentario solo se sonrojo mientras veía salir a haku de la habitación, rápidamente se dispuso a ponerse aquella hermosa vestimenta…

Todos en el salón estaban ansiosos de ver a nuestra pequeña recién graduada de hechicera sen, las puertas del salón empezaron a abrirse, todos los del salón voltearon y lo que vieron fue…

_**Capitulo 4:**_

A una muchacha completamente diferente a como lo habían imaginado su belleza y poder eran incomparables esa noche realizaría su primer vuelo de noche con la diosa lunar ahora como guardiana lunar, lunaria seguida de sen se pararon en medio del salón e inmediatamente lunaria abrió sus alas y despego sus pies del piso, una vez en el aire le extendió una mano para que sen la cogiese, sen como es costumbre en ese tipo de ceremonias dejo caer su Traje de gala para liberar su traje de guardiana (Link de la imagen **.it/sfondi/manga/manga_**) y desplegar sus alas para tomar aquella mano que le fue extendida dulcemente, acto seguido ambas comenzaron a volar por el cielo y comenzando lo que parecía un baile aéreo, realmente esa fue una experiencia inolvidable para sen, al terminar se quedaron en el aire hasta que sen no aguanto mas y bajo al suelo, en cuanto llego recogió su hermoso vestido, plegó sus alas blancas y espero a su reina para pedirle el permiso de macharse, cuando esta bajo inmediatamente dijo:

**Lunaria**: Sen, mi guardián sen, ve a descansar mañana empieza tu trabajo

**Sen**: como usted lo ordene

Sen acabando de decir esto, se encamino a su cuarto en donde se cambio a su pequeña batita transparente, ahora blanca (lo que hacia que se le viera todo, mas adelante especificare mas la "batita"), se puso un abrigo encima y salio al balcón, en donde poso sus brazos y se quedo contemplando cada una de las estrellas y la hermosura de la luna.

Más tarde…

Sen POV

¿Quién lo pensaría?, hace unas cuantas semanas era una chica normal, con su fastidiosa y rutinaria vida, ¿y ahora?, soy una hechicera que tiene el honor de ser guardiana, ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en lo que soy?, obviamente no fue llegando aquí, ¿pero si no cuando?, no será cuando…

_***/*/*Flash Black*/*/***_

En un día de semana común y corriente, en una escuela común y corriente en donde se podía apreciar la belleza de una joven de 13 años de ojos castaños que parecían dos lagunas hechas para perderse en su intensidad, y cabellos del mismo color, tan suaves como la seda…

-¿Chihiro?- preguntaba una joven de una apariencia problemática aunque con una actitud completamente opuesta

-¿Qué sucede, Sayaka?- dijo chihiro levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

-¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial despues de clases?-

-No parece mala idea, ¡está bien!-

-¡entonces nos vemos a las 3:00!-

Esa misma tarde a las 3:30 se podía ver a dos chicas paseando por las calles directo al Centro Comercial cuando de repente…

¡CUIDADO! – Grito sayaka viendo como un edificio se encendía en llamas y enseguida llegaban los bomberos, a los pocos minutos se podía ver como los bomberos evacuaban a las personas que habían adentro, mientras unos peleaban por salir una mujer de no mas de 30 años, forcejeaba con un bombero para entrar, ¡MI BEBE!, ¡MI BEBE SIGUE ADENTRO!, gritaba la mujer histérica, cuando se escucharon llantos de un niño de 5 años o menos…

¿Chihiro que haces? – pregunto sayaka al ver que se apretaba las trenzas de los tenis

-…- sin repuesta sayaka volvió a hablar, pero al ver que calentaba para correr dijo

¡Chihiro ni lo pienses!-

-…- sin respuesta

¡ESPE…! – sayaka no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya chihiro le llevaba unos metros por delante, dispuesta a salvar a aquella criaturita empezando a vivir…

Chihiro corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Se escucha otro grito y chihiro se lanza por las llamas directo al edificio, chihiro escucho como sayaka gritaba y forcejeaba con los bomberos pero no se detuvo, busco y busco por todos lados sin resultados hasta que volvió a escuchar otro grito…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- en eso chihiro se lanza en la búsqueda del lugar de donde provenía ese grito… la cocina del tercer piso… y estaba en lo cierto estaba un niño hecho un puñito debajo de una mesa y sollozando, chihiro se le acerco y con la cara más dulce que podía en ese momento le dijo tendiéndole una mano…

-Ven no tengas miedo, soy tu amiga – el niño la miro por un momento y dudoso extendió poco a poco su manita pero cuando un pedazo de techo cayo chihiro dijo – rápido no tengas miedo, ya no queda tiempo! – así el niño salto a los brazos de chihiro… pero muy tarde ya el edificio se había venido abajo….

Desde afuera sayaka miraba con horror la escena sin podérselo creer, pero justo cuando daba a chihiro por muerta, de los escombros salió una luz cegadora que lanzo todos los escombros por los aires ocasionando que la luz saliera en todo su esplendor elevándose por el cielo al sayaka fijarse bien se trataba de chihiro que mantenía su cuerpo doblado con las piernas plegadas cerca de su pecho escondiendo entre ellas a un niño pequeño, en eso un sello con una forma extraña se poso en la esfera rompiéndola a una altura considerable ocasionando que chihiro bajara poco a poco desmayada con el niño en brazos dejando a varios bomberos asombrados. Sayaka apresurándose la cogió en sus brazos y al niño ahora dormido se lo devolvía a su madre.

_***/*/*Fin del Flash Back*/*/***_

¡Toc, toc!

Ah?- pensé – Que es ese sonido? –

¡Toc, Toc!

AH! La puerta!- me espabile, Acomode y Respondí -¡Adelante!

¡Por fin me dejas pasar!- decía una voz masculina, como yo ya la conocía le dije sin voltearme (por que estaba mirando por la ventana)

-¿Qué hace usted a esta hora en mi habitación?-

-¿Ahora me tratas de usted?, ¿Qué paso con nuestra confianza?-

-Esa confianza se rompió cuando pasaste cinco años con una promesa a cumplir –

-¡Pero al Final te busque! Y eso es lo que importa ¿o no?- dijo haku algo alterado

-¡Igual me hiciste mucho daño! – me voltee y camine hacia el, a encararlo con las lagrimas amenazándome con salir-¡no sabes las noches en las que derramaba "lagrimas" por ti!-lo dije haciendo señas con las manos-¡no sabes cuanto te espere!-

Haku me miro sorprendido porque al gritar mis cabellos se soltaron de la cola alta que tenían y mi bata se abrió rebelando una bata corta blanca con encajes en brillantina, y a mi alrededor mi aura había explotado revolviéndome mis cabellos y elevándome levemente del suelo…

-Chihiro cálmate o destruirás todo el Aburaya- controle mi poder como pude y respire agitadamente apoyándome en una mesita en el centro de mi habitación con las lagrimas saliendo libremente, una de ellas cayo sobre una rosa marchita y esta floreció al instante con esplendor- tus lagrimas tienen poderes curativos, al igual que todo tu cuerpo…

-Haku, Vete y déjame sola- dije y no le deje continuar

-Lo siento, pero no-dijo el

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer una orden?- si ya lo se es cruel tratarlo así, pero se lo merece

-así- dijo el, yo estaba dispuesta a responder cuando…

Eran suaves, dulces y deliciosos, no supe cuando o porque, pero se sentían bien, si Nigiayami Kohaku Nushi me ha besado y yo como una idiota correspondiéndole, me tenia agarrada de las manos como para que no le diera una bofetada, nos separamos al sentir la falta de aire el estaba sonrojado y supongo que yo también… pasaron minutos, varios mientras yo trataba de "procesar" lo ocurrido, haber tomemos nota, no mejor no en conclusión Haku, El hombre de mi Vida me ha besado!, no mas correcto seria decir que me ha robado mi primer beso…

¿Qu… Que fue eso?-¡Bingo!, adiós al momento mágico

Lo… lo lamento- ¿lo… lamento?, ¡lo lamento!, ¡me acaba de robar un beso y dice lo lamento!, ¿¡pero que le pasa a este tío!- no… no debí hacerlo, mi lady- ¡MI… MI QUE! ¡Listo! ¿Ahora puedo gritar? ¡Oh kami que se vaya antes de que yo cometa una locura! y callando a mi alarmante voz interior dije…

-¿M-Mi Lady?, ¿que pasa?-

¿Cómo que "que pasa"?- dijo haciendo señas con las manos

¿No… No te… No te gusto?- pregunte entrecortadamente, todavía por la falta de aire y digamos que el sonrojo no ayudaba mucho, haku alcanzo a sonrojarse…

Como vi que haku estaba indeciso, cerré el espacio que nos separaba y volví a unir nuestros labios, al principio fue un beso inocente pero se profundizo… demasiado…

Yo me sujete a su cuello ya que sentía que las piernas me fallarían y parece que el también lo sintió ya que me sujeto fuerte pero delicadamente de la cintura, nos falto el aire y yo rompí el beso, haku al verse sin mis labios bajo a mi cuello y yo gemí al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel.

-De…detenme…antes de que haga…una…locura-dijo hablando contra mi cuello con voz ronca y con la respiración entrecortada

-n-no puedo- pensé- mi cuerpo no me obedece – volví a pensar mientras volvía a gemir porque haku paso su mano de mi cintura a uno de mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos…

H-Haku… AH! – gemí una y otra vez, haku comenzó a caminar empujándome a la cama… y cumplió su cometido… mi cuerpo cayó sobre aquella superficie blanda mientras haku buscaba el comienzo de mi bata, cuando lo encontró enseguida metió sus manos y comenzó a masajearme…. Volví a gemir y el alzo mi bata hasta la altura perfecta para dejar mis pechos al descubierto, me observo con esa mirada de hambre que nunca le había visto… me cubrí con las manos… gran error… parece que eso hiso que haku solo me deseara mas…

No Tengas miedo, no muerdo- me miro con una sonrisa de deseo totalmente seductora- no por ahora – me quito los brazos y comenzó otra vez a masajearme mis pechos, de un momento a otro cambio sus manos por su boca…

AHHHH! – gemi cuando sentí sus labios en mi pezón endurecido, el sonrio y le oi decir…

Estas bien? – yo solo asentí con la respiración entre cortada y el volvió a mis pechos, se sentía tan bien… me sentía en las nubes pero de un momento a otro…

YU POV

Qué carajo!, estos dioses no pueden quedarse quietos dos segundos! Joder! – pensaba mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Sen

AHHHH!- que fue eso?... espera viene del cuarto de sen!

Agudice mi oído y escuche…

Estas bien? – esa voz… haku!

Escuche mas gemidos y no lo soporte mas y entre y si estaba en lo correcto haku estaba "abusando" de sen, alce una de mis manos y con telequinesis (todos los guardianes y dragones lo tienen) alce a haku y lo lance contra la pared

¡QUE CARAJO HACES! –grite al borde de la histeria

¡N-no le h-hagas daño, y-yu! – Escuche decir a sen – el n-no me h-ha hecho n-nada m-malo- me dijo sen con la respiración entre cortada…

¿¡QUE NO TE HA HECHO NADA! ¡ESTE TIPO ESTABA…!

L-lo sé… y-yo se lo p-permití – si me enfureció que el tipo ese le manoseara los pechos a sen esto es de locos ¿ella se lo permitió? Ósea que ella deja que ese tipo de chupe los pechos… SHOCK!

Ahora si no lo creo – pensé - Sen pero… ¡HAKU ESTA COMENZANDO SUS CICLOS DE CELO, EL PUEDE HACER MAS QUE TOCAR TUS PECHOS SI A EL SE LE PEGA LA PUTA GANA!

Yo se que haku nunca haría eso – me dijo ahora ya más calmada – yo tengo poder sobre el, tanto como su protegida como guardiana lunar, haku es agua, lunaria controla el agua y por consiguiente yo tambien- ok ya no tengo excusas

Que esto no se vuelva a repetir guardián lunar – dije vi a haku por última vez y me fui…


	5. Parte V

_**Un Reencuentro Destinado Al Amor Eterno**_

_***/*/*Haku y Chihiro*/*/***_

_**Capitulo 5:**_

"_**Un Nuevo misterio…El Comienzo de la Guerra"**_

_**Partes del capítulo anterior:**_

Ahora si no lo creo – pensé - Sen pero… ¡HAKU ESTA COMENZANDO SUS CICLOS DE CELO, EL PUEDE HACER MAS QUE TOCAR TUS PECHOS SI A EL SE LE PEGA LA PUTA GANA!

Yo se que haku nunca haría eso – me dijo ahora ya más calmada – yo tengo poder sobre él, tanto como su protegida como guardiana lunar, haku es agua, lunaria controla el agua y por consiguiente yo también- ok ya no tengo excusas

Que esto no se vuelva a repetir guardián lunar – dije vi a haku por última vez y me fui…

_**Capitulo 5:**_

Me dolía la cabeza, estaba furioso y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, fui a la sala de reuniones en donde se suponía que debería estar lunaria y solarios y entre

Donde esta mi guardiana?- pregunto lunaria

No tengo la menor idea de donde está tu jodida guardiana- le dije casi al borde de la histeria sentándome al lado del dios del sol y de repente…

_**Sen Pov**_

Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto haku mientras yo me paraba de la cama y comenzaba a arreglarme, claro que me metí en una esquina de la habitación que estaba cubierta con una tela para vestirse

Hacer qué? – respondí pero sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, mientras me ponía un traje algo cómodo pero formal

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, chihiro – dijo haku

Sabes que eres el único que me llama por mi nombre? – pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

No cambies de tema chihiro, te conozco a la perfección y se cuando busca huidas rápidas y evitas dar explicaciones – suspire resignada porque sabía que tenía razón, así que Salí del vestidor que tenia y me peine

Me conoces tan bien que me das escalofríos, y además todo lo que hice era verdad si yo no te hubiera dado mi aprobación tu nunca hubieras hecho nada de eso – dije recogiéndome un moño alto

Y lo de que me controlas porque soy agua? Todavía no tienes ese nivel de poder – dijo

Y tú no tienes por qué dudarlo- dije volteándome y quedando frente a él – si lo tengo en mi entrenamiento yubaba me enseño muy poco pero lunaria completo ese paso –

Aja – dijo no muy convencido – a dónde vas? – pregunto al verme que me dirigía a la puerta

Lunaria me necesita – dije siguiendo mi camino

Y como lo sabes? – pregunto cuando yo ya abría la puerta, le mostré mi colgante de luna que brillaba y me fui…

Cuando llegue escuche como yuu hablaba con mi "protegida"

No tengo la menor idea de donde está tu jodida guardiana – ok eso me molesto así que pase y parece que en el momento justo, y yuu me ha dirigido una mirada de odio – que miedo – susurre solo para que él lo oyera

Me llamaba mi señora? – dije poniéndome de rodillas frente a lunaria con una mano en el pecho y agachando la cabeza, lunaria se levanto de su silla y me dijo…

Vamos sen te he dicho que odio las formalidades, arriba – me dijo mientras con sus manos en mis hombros me ayudaba a levantarme – necesitamos comunicaros algo importante – _algo importante ¿que será?- _

Sen, Yuu – dijo solarios, y ambos miramos hacia el – creemos que Fugaseo dios elemental del fuego planea algo en contra de los guardianes de la hija de lunaria – dijo serio

H-hija!- dijimos yuu y yo de la purita sorpresa

P-pero lunaria, porque no me había dicho que era madre? – dije casi atónita

m-mi hija mitsuki yuuki – dijo al borde de las lagrimas y en eso solarios la abrazo – mi h-hija le tuve que enviar a través de un portal en un ataque hace 15 años producido de seguro por los seguidores de fugaseo, desde entonces no la he visto

_15 años… no eso no puede ser posible…_

_**Flash Back**_

Un día común y corriente se podía ver a una niña de 13 años que revisaba la casa sin parar hasta que…

Que es esto? – dijo la niñita mirando un papel – una hoja de adopción? – dijo leyendo… grave error, la niña ahora mostraba una cara de horror – no… no… no puede ser…-dijo la niña creyéndoselo a duras penas, porque en una parte de la escritura decía:

Esta orden se debe a la adopción de la niña que ahora tiene por nombre Chihiro Ogino

No puede ser… no soy adoptada… ¿o sí? – dijo chihiro con una mano en la boca

Si eres adoptada hija – dijo una voz dulce, chihiro ante tal sonido se sobresalto y varias lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al procesar lo acabado de decir – lo… lo lamentamos

No…no…no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! – dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación y no volvió sino hasta tarde en la noche

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hace horas que había terminado esa conferencia ahora sen trataba con todas sus ganas de dormir mas no pudo así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta…

En cuanto salió de su habitación escucho una conversación proveniente de algún cuarto _demasiado _lejos del suyo…

Haku tendrás que casarte – _haku casarse? Pero qué demonios_

Lo lamento padre pero amo a alguien más –

Hijo no es una petición es una orden –

Madre… hazlo entrar en razón yo se que tu puedes –

Cariño…

Aquamarina no te metas, haku si no te casas con la hija de fugaseo-

No voy a cumplir un maldito caprichito de una maldita niñita que se la pasa todo el día coqueteando con guardias! No voy a negar mis sentimientos…

Sentimientos por quien haku? Por tu protegida? Eso no se podrá puede que ella sea la hija de lunaria!

Eso no es cierto chihiro no es la hija de lunaria! Y no me casare punto! – al escuchar las palabras boda y casamiento no pude evitar llorar en silencio, y ensimismada conmigo mismo no escuche cuando haku abrió la puerta y yo solo atine a salir corriendo, todavía llorando…

_**1 semana después**_

_Hace 1 semana entera que no veo a haku donde estará? Quizás ya se haya olvidado de que existo y este con alguien más…_

Seguí caminando como si nada y me encontré con una parte del templo que jamás había visto, bueno en realidad no he visto muchas cosas de este templo hasta los momentos, era un jardín pequeño pero hermoso y en el centro de este había un árbol de cerezos así que me senté e intente relajarme cosa que fue muy difícil, así que me puse a meditar, cosa que también fue difícil deje de meditar al escuchar unas risillas de niños así que abrí un ojo, y en efecto, en frente de mi estaban tres niños pequeños, dos niños y una niña, viéndome con una sonrisita en la cara, suspire resignada sabiendo que si no le daba lo que querían no se irían, y fuese lo que fuese si quería algo de tranquilidad debía de complacer a estos niños, intente sonreír pero no pude por la frustración que tenia y el estrés de saber que podía ser la hija de un dios mitológico y que haku se casaría…

Que le ocurre a guardian-oneesan kei-oniisan?- pregunto la pequeña

No sé que le ocurre a guardian-oneesan hika-chan – dijo el mayor de los niños, kei – tú qué crees hoto-kun? – dijo kei

mmm… supongo que querrá meditar, crees que nos vaya a cantar si se lo pedimos? – _c-cantar esto es demasiado_, pensé mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas

No sé, preguntémoselo, guardian-oneesan…-dijo la pequeña mientras jalaba un poco de mi kimono blanco

Mmm… - respondí sin mucho interés

Podría cantarnos una canción? – pregunto con ojitos de corderito a punto de degollar

No tengo elección verdad? – no abrí mis ojos pero sentí como negaron con sus cabecitas… -muy bien entonces les cantare una…- mas chillidos no es que no me lleve bien con los niños pero ando molesta, frustrada, triste, confundida y quiero meditar! Eso es suficiente como darme a la excusa de ser un poco cortante no?, abrí mis ojos y al ver a esas criaturitas se me despejo un poco la mente y deje que la mas chica se montara en mis piernas mientras yo la abrazaba con mis brazos…- listos? – todos asintieron así que comencé a cantar…

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

_**Traducción**_

Así el pequeño infante cayó en un profundo sueño

Junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas... primero uno, y entonces dos

Surgen tus numerosos rostros

Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra

En la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban, el resplandeciente tu estaba naciendo

Después de millones de años, los oradores han regresado a la tierra

Yo continuare orando

Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso

Así el pequeño infante cayó en un profundo sueño

Junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas... primero uno, y entonces dos

Surgen tus numerosos rostros

Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra

En la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban, el resplandeciente tu estaba naciendo

Después de millones de años, los oradores han regresado a la tierra

Yo continuare orando

Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso

Yo continuare orando

Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso…

Cuando termine de cantar los pequeños ya estaban dormidos y como no quise despertarlos solo me puse a meditar hasta que oi pisadas y sabia de quienes eran

Desde cuando estás ahí – dije sin abrir mis ojos

Desde que comenzaste a cantar – dijo sentándose a mi lado en la posición de loto

No debiste quedarte – dije mirándolo

Pero aun así lo hice – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Donde has estado… haku – dije cerrando el ojo otra vez

Arreglando algunos asuntos – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Que asuntos? – dije respirando

Sobre mi boda – dijo calmado

En eso mi semblante cambio a uno de perturbación completa

No te exaltes – dijo tratando de calmarme – ya no habrá boda

¿¡Que! –pregunte casi saltando me mi puesto

Shhh... No te exaltes chihiro… los despertaras – dijo señalando a los niños, pero de repente se escucho una explosión que hizo que los niños se levantaran y gritaran mientras venia yuu exaltado y agitado y dijo…

¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!...


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Aviso:

Lamento deciros que el fanfic **Un Reencuentro destinado al amor eterno **queda suspendido momentáneamente debido a que por falta de inspiración no puedo seguir adelante, pero en cuanto pueda volver a ponerme en marcha lo hare, estoy preparando otros fics y algunas traducciones, espero puedan disculparme


End file.
